


My Heart Leads Back to You

by Draikinator



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crowfeather REMOVED, F/F, leafpool and mothwing run away instead, trans lesbian mothwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: I've REMOVED Crowfeather because he sucks and REPLACED him with trans lesbian Mothwing. This is the scene where Leafpool and Mothwing run away from their clans and into Midnight.





	My Heart Leads Back to You

Leafpool nosed through the dark underbrush, ignoring the anxiety crawling up her spine as the stars watched her from above, judging. They had no right to judge her- if she was not meant to fall in love they should not have allowed her to. Her fur bristled anyway under the weight of their condemnation.

“Leafpool!” Mothwing’s voice said, lilting, from beneath the yew tree they were meeting at, “You came!”

“Of course I came,” said Leafpool, bounding forward to rub her pelt against Mothwing’s side, finding peace in her warmth as it chased away the icy chill of Starclan’s gaze.

“I was worried… I was worried you might change your mind,” Mothwing admitted, licking Leafpool’s ear affectionately. Leafpool nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. Like fish and medicine herbs and bog water, and somehow intoxicating even still.

“No,” said Leafpool, “I know what I want. I want you.”

Mothwing’s eyes softened and she bumped their foreheads together playfully, “Come on- let’s go before anyone notices we’re gone.”

“Okay,” meowed Leafpool, starting to get excited, something electric in her paws at the thought of leaving her clan and her home by the lake forever, “Let’s go!”

They bounded away into the night, past the clan borders and past the horizon she’d watched for so long, over open hills and soft grass. They slept curled together in a nook beneath a willow tree at the edge of the forest and Leafpool had no dreams, the stars twinkled above her, lifeless. She felt free.

She awoke to the sounds of a badger snuffling.

Before she had time to panic, Mothwing had leaped, hissing furiously, claws bared, onto the creatures back, catching it by surprise.

“Wait, wait! I am friend!” cried the badger in a strange accent, and Leafpool flattened her ears in surprise. Mothwing stopped scratching, but didn’t release her grip.

“How did you say that?” she growled, teeth bared.

“My name is Midnight,” said the badger, “I help your kin before!”

“Mothwing, wait!” cried Leafpool, “I think it is Midnight!”

“Oh!” cried Mothwing, sheathing her claws and dropping off the badger, “I’m so sorry!”

“It is okay,” said Midnight, licking her cuts, “I understand I surprise you.”

“Midnight… what are you doing here?” Leafpool ventured. Mothwing stepped forward anxiously to help lick the wounds she’d given Midnight clean.

“Cats chase my kin away from their home by the lake,” she sighed, “My kin decide to come and chase away cats. I must warn clan cats before my kin come. There is no need for shedding blood.”

“How many of your kin are coming?” breathed Mothwing, her fur bristling.

“Dozens,” said Midnight, “I must hurry now. Are you come with me?”

Leafpool paused, and looked at Mothwing. They shared a gaze of uncertainty, and Mothwing turned back to Midnight, “No, we’re… on a mission. We can’t.”

Midnight gave the two of them a look, and it passed, “I understand. Be safe, clan cats.”

Midnight turned and left.

“Should we go back?” asked Leafpool, the wind ruffling her fur.

“I… I don’t know,” said Mothwing. “My clan might need their medicine cat… my heart is telling me… I should.”

The look that passed between them was wretched and broken, and they barrelled into eachother, Leafpool shoving her face into Mothwing’s thick pelt.

“I’m afraid to go back,” Leafpool cried, “What will they think of me? Of us?”

“I know,” said Mothwing, “It will prove everything everyone ever thought. A rogue once, a rogue always…”

“They can eat foxdirt if that’s what they think,” spat Leafpool.

Mothwing licked Leafpools face affectionately, “We’ll always have the halfmoon, if they don’t make me step down,” she laughed, half heartedly.

“We’ll always have the half moon,” Leafpool repeated, “Let’s go.”

“Let’s go,” said Mothwing, and together they turned into the night, the way they had come.


End file.
